Amnesia
by KomoriTheBatCat
Summary: Yusei is sent to a new school and he meets new friends and maybe old ones, but will he recognize them? AU. Jack X Yusei. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Yusei sat down in his seat, it was old and creaky just like the rest. The difference was all the graffiti, every desk had its own piece of a previous user. Yusei's bag sat on the ground beside him, the top part unzipped revealing tons of binders and other unused school supplies. The teacher scribbled random first day of school crap on the board. Yusei looked out one of the large windows beside him. There was tons of kids outside laughing and talking. Yusei thought sadly how he wished he had memories like that. Yusei never really had any friends.

The classroom was empty beside Yusei and the teacher, and other than the scratching of chalk, it was quiet enough to hear a pen drop. Yusei sighed, looking away from the window and digging through his bag till he found his black sketch book. The only thing, beside school supplies, that he actually owned. There was only three pages used, the first was a picture of a dragon, on the back it had his signature and the date when it was draw accompanied with what he thought the title was, "Stardust Dragon". The second picture was another dragon, this one darker than the previous. It was titled "Red Dragon Archfiend" and was drawn the day after Stardust Dragon. The third was an unfinished picture of a man sitting on a box. the box was completely finished but only the bottom half of the man was finished, though there was a sketch of the top half. Yusei studied it a bit before flipping to the next page, deciding to draw a picture.

His mind slipped into a half conscious state as he drew the picture. The bell drew him out of this state and he looked over the picture. In the center was a circle, one half the moon, the other half the sun. On the sun's side was a, still needing detail, Stardust Dragon, and on the other side Red Dragon Archfeind, also in the needs more detail state.

"Whoa! You're pretty good!" Yusei jumped at the loud voice behind him. Turning his blue eyes over to look at the kid, Yusei already knew he'd find him incredibly annoying. The boy had a face that shouted happy-go-lucky, and he had this head full of... brown hair... It reminded Yusei of something, it was on the tip of his tongue and drived him insane. "Kuriboh..." Yusei muttered, bring a look of surprise to the boys face.

"What's this about a Kuriboh?" the boy asked.

"Your hair looks like a Kuriboh." Yusei said, looking back down at his work, sketching softly on Red Dragon Archfiend.

The boy scoffed and touched his hair," My hair does not look like a freaking Kuriboh!"

Yusei ignored the boy as he sat down in the seat beside his own and began rambling about something Yusei could care less about. After a few minutes, Yusei found himself pleased with how Archfiend looked and began working on Stardust. Half way through the head, his desk shook, causing him to make a darker line then he intended and glared up at the man. Mr Kuriboh-hair had stopped talking and was looking at the man as well. The man was pretty short and childish looking. "Oh geez, I'm sorry!" He apologized to Yusei, and took the seat in front of him. "Wow you're really good!" the boy exclaimed, "Oh and I'm Yugi by the way!"

Yusei smiled," I'm Yusei."

"And I'm Jayden!" The boy beside Yusei exclaimed. "So is it just me or do we all know about Duel monsters?"

Yugi nodded his head," It would seem that way! So tell me what kind of decks you guys use, I use a strategy deck, Dark Magician is my lead card."

"I use an Elemental Hero deck! Neo's is my lead card!" Jayden said smiling.

Yusei looked up from his drawing," I used a Syncro/Speedwarrior deck, my lead card is Stardust Dragon."

"This is a beginning of a fabulous new friendship!" Jayden cheered. Yusei smiled and looked back down at his picture finding himself finished, flipping it over and sighing his name, date, and title. Just as he finished the picture the bell for class rang, the other students pouring into their classrooms and just before the last bell rang, a blond boy rushed into the classroom and sat in the far back corner. Yusei felt like he should remember the boy, but was too focused on class to think about it.

"Hello, I'm Mika Ishada, call me Mrs Ishada please, I'll be your home room and English teacher. This first period will be home room of course!" rambled on about how the other teachers will come here and teach and then after them, the students will have lunch and after lunch the extra curricular classes which were in separate rooms and separate buildings.

"Now, since none of us know each other, everyone's going to go outside into the courtyard and get in a circle." Some of the students groaned, others hopping up enthusiastically, and some just did it without any interest. Soon all the students where in their circle, Mrs Ishada in the center holding a ball." Okay! Who ever I through the ball at will tell me their name and a hobby! Got it?" There was a chorus of yeahs and whatever's.

The first ball was sent flying and surprised Jayden who wasn't expecting a ball to come and nearly hit him in the face. "Uh.. I'm Jaden Yuki and my hobby is Duel Monsters." Jayden tossed the ball hard across the circle at a boy who snickered at him, the ball hit the boy outside the head causing everyone to laugh. "Kaiba Seto, I like to collect very rare cards." The ball few around a few more times till it landed on Yusei. "I'm Yusei Fudo, I like drawing." Yusei tossed the ball lightly to Yugi who was on Jayden's right, Yusei being on his left.

"I'm Yugi Moto, I love card games!" Yugi smiled and tossed the ball in a random direction. "Jack Atlas, I like riding motorcycles." The voice caught Yusei's attention and when he looked towards the blond, their eyes met, blue looking into purple. Yusei couldn't help but blush under the gaze and look away.

Mrs Isada clapping caught Yusei's attention. "Okay that's everyone, back to the room!" The students all crowded in the hall way, bumping into Yusei who glared angry at them. Yusei jumped a bit when he felt a hand wrap around his upper arm and pull him out of the crowd. After being pulled out, Yusei came face to face with none other than Jack. "Hey, Yusei!" Jack smiled, acting as if they had been friends forever. Yusei's brown furrowed in confusion," Hi? I think you've confused me with someone else..."

Jack frowned," No, I know it's you! Do you not remember me?" Yusei sighed," Look I've never even met someone with the name Jack, I'm pretty sure I'd remember. I have to go to class." Yusei walked away and down the hall towards the crowd, ignoring the look of hurt on Jake's face.

_A/N: Hi everyone! I actually have no clue how this story is going to turn out! This is the first 5ds story I've written, and I haven't even read one so I'm sorry if it's terrible, but I hope you enjoy! Critics and comments are always welcome! Thankyou for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Yusei sat quietly at his desk, Yugi and Jaden chatted a bit. English had just ended and now everyone was waiting for the math teacher to come. Yusei had his sketch book open in front of him, working on a new masterpiece but he was stuck, like artist block or something like that. The picture was in the point of view of a duelist fighting another duelist, except the cards seemed to come to life. On the "Your" Side of the field there was a sonic chick in defense mode and a few face down spell/trap cards. On the other side was Red Dragon Archfiend and a single face down spell/trap card. The other duelist was next to complete, only needing a face. That's where Yusei was stuck, he had no clue who the viewer should be dueling. Yusei decided to pick a random person in the class room. His eyes scanned over the grouping people, till eyes rested on a certain solitary hunched over figure. Jack. Yusei had no clue why but he just felt the need to place Jack as that other duelist. It just felt, right, to the boy.

Yusei drew a quick sketch of Jack's face, not wanting to be caught drawing the blond, then flipped to another page, deciding to draw Jaden. The picture was a simple portrait from chest up, with the same happy-go-lucky face he always had. He finished the picture quickly, wanting to work fast, it was a pure, black and white, paper replica of the boy. Yusei picked up his sketch book and showed Yugi, keeping it secret from Jaden. Yugi's face was full of astonishment," Wow that looks exactly like him!" Yusei chuckled and murmured a quick 'thanks'. Jaden pouted," I wanna see!"

Yusei shook his head," No, you're going to have to beg." Jaden pouted more," I'm not going to beg, that's what dogs do."

"Oh that's right, you're a Kuriboh." Yugi said, making Yusei and himself burst into a fit of laughter. Jaden seemed to pout more, if that was possible, and put up the best puppy eyes ever, he was like a Puss in Boots remake! Yusei laughed and turned the sketchbook for Jaden to see. "Looks like someone has a little man crush." Jaden joked.

Yusei blushed and pouted," No I was just really bored."

"And you couldn't draw Yugi?"

Yusei smiled evil," If I did draw Yugi, it wouldn't have been as fun as it's going to be when I draw a mustache on you."

Jaden paled," You wouldn't! I look terrible with a mustache!"

Yusei laughed," I bet it would look terrible to, I can't draw mustaches anyway."

Jaden sighed in relief. "But I could always learn how."

"Yusei!"

Jack glanced over at Yusei, watching him laugh with his friends. First Crow didn't remember him now Yusei doesn't as well. There was something definitely wrong. It was like everyone had amnesia. Jack pondered the thought as the Math teacher walked in.

"Okay class! Break time is over! I'm Mr Kurotsu..." The teacher trailed off with boring math stuff that Jack had no interest in. In fact he was so out of it the class disappeared. Only did he notice when he felt a presence looming above him. Jack looked up and once again purple met blue.

"Huh?" Jack blushed completely dumbstruck.

"The class went out side for an activity." Yusei said, walking off. Jack got up after the black haired boy turned out of the door, the blond slowly following after him. As Jack walked down the hall, he saw Yusei's back for a fleeting moment and automatically realized. If Yusei couldn't remember them being friends, then they would become friends, again, and even again if so need be.

-Time Skip-

Yusei and his friends where sitting in one of the booths, against the walls, in the cafeteria. Yusei was sitting by the wall sketching in his book, Jaden was to his right, dueling yugi, who sat by himself, across from him. Yusei's picture was of Dark Magician and Neos going at it... Like fighting... Not having sex... Get your mind out of the gutter... Anyways Jaden lost the duel, obviously, Yugi was a lot better. "Yusei! Duel me!" Yusei looked up and smiled," Sure."

As soon as Jaden and Yusei traded places, the duel began. The Duel got really intense. Some where in the mix, Jack pulled up a chair and watched, calling a duel against the winner. The three happily agreed. The duel soon ended with Stardust Dragon taking the life of Dark Magician. Now another duel, a probably more intense one, began. Jack verse Yusei. The two getting so into it. Stardust and Archfiend barely got their day view, the bell to go to class had rang soon after they were summoned.

The four all scampered to their extra curricular classes. Yusei had a bit trouble, Unable to find the German room, the room number was like a secret code, P196. Yusei was actually so busy flipping around the school map to notice another person walking in his direction. Only did Yusei notice when the two slammed into each other. Yusei expected to have fallen, but a pair of warm arms caught him right before he hit the ground. When Yusei looked up at his "Hero?" and blushed," S-sorry, Jack" Yusei barely managed to stutter. Jack smiled and pulled Yusei up to his feet. "It's fine, Where are you going?"

"German, you?" Yusei replied, able to catch his voice that seemed to try to fly away, like a blackwing, but not... that would be silly. It would be Crow silly... Not that Yusei knew about Crow this early into the story. Now I bet you're wondering who's telling this story. Well I'll give you a hint, I'm not human, I'm really shiny, and I never talked, once, but after season one I was in like almost every episode. I'm Yusei's jacket... Just kidding, that would be silly. Oh darn, I digress back to the to the story.

"German as well." Jack smiled. Both pointed the direction they were going and spoke "It's that way" at the same time. In-sync both looked down at their map flipping it around a few times the both pointed, in the same direction this time, "It's that way." Both looked at each other, smiled, and high fived.

A/N: New chappy done in record time! (For me anyway!) Props to anyone finding out who the narrator is! Shouldn't be that hard though... Anyway I hope you liked and I gladly welcome any Critics and Comments. Also I believe I fixed the "Censored" problems. Anyway I'll see everyone in Chapter Three!


End file.
